<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Wanna Mess It Up by More_Excitement</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875986">Just Wanna Mess It Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Excitement/pseuds/More_Excitement'>More_Excitement</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>227大团结 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Resist XiaoZhan, Shame on XiaoZhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Excitement/pseuds/More_Excitement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一些我想说的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Wanna Mess It Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>……也不知该说什么。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>早上起来，天才蒙蒙亮，青灰透着淡淡的紫罗兰色。下雪了。外面的世界一片银装素裹，非常漂亮，却是刺骨的冰冷。</p><p>树枝上覆盖着晶莹的雪，车上雪早已冻成冰渣，很难清理掉。柏油路上的雪已经融化，在光下宛若一面明亮的玻璃镜子。</p><p>非常忧伤。也不知该说什么，只是在每个痛苦万分的瞬间，都能想到千里之外的兰州城。令我魂牵梦萦的地方。</p><p>又想起我亲爱的Bullseye。低语着他的名字，看见新买的表在黑暗中闪光。毫无价值的昂贵。仅仅因为蓝宝石一样的表盘，像他的眼睛——幽蓝色，令人鬼迷心窍。</p><p>咽下苦涩的泪水。看一眼日历，3月1日。肖战邪教毁掉我精神支柱的日子。</p><p>它们仍在作恶。仍在卖惨。仍在。</p><p>整整一年，毫无悔意。还要在今天这样的日子发所谓的长文。司马昭之心。忌日当天，杀人犯在受害者尸体前耀武扬威。</p><p>它们没有受到惩罚。没有受到正义的制裁。</p><p>ao3被永远埋葬，就算提起肖战争议点也不会是ao3。所有中国ArchiveWriter又做错了什么。真的很迷茫。</p><p>整整一年的逃避，自我麻痹。现在使用着镜像，谁知这群丧心病狂丧尽天良的疯子又来揭我伤疤。</p><p>愤怒地颤抖。抄起枕头下两把铁尺。</p><p>我会杀了你们。<br/>我会杀了你们全部。</p><p>总有一天地狱的烈火熊熊燃烧，<br/>总有一天受害者的愤怒映亮天际。</p><p>最美的花由鲜血浇灌<br/>深深扎根于仇恨、痛苦……</p><p>可我能怎样呢？</p><p>我又能怎样呢。</p><p>当滚烫的愤怒袭来<br/>那就将理智托付给疯狂，让它支配一切。<br/>双目被挖出。<br/>我看不见。<br/>笔折了<br/>心也就碎了。</p><p>我的动脉，鲜血喷涌而出。<br/>像红色的喷泉，像彻底解放的仇恨。</p><p>血如河流蜿蜒<br/>漠漠黑夜火光冲天。<br/>那又有什么呢！<br/>我的心已死<br/>这世间还有什么我所顾忌的啊！<br/>哪怕和你们一起坠进地狱<br/>那又有什么呢？！<br/>灵魂宛若行尸走肉<br/>不如让地狱烈火将它焚至死灰！<br/>天堂？可笑！！！<br/>不过是层空虚的纱帐。</p><p>九泉之下，死不瞑目。<br/>刻骨铭心的恨啊！<br/>即使粉身碎骨，也从未消散。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>夜睌。9:05.</p><p>我明白一切都该结束了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_End.?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>